Blaze Wainwright
Blaze Wainwright is a weird little girl with a complicated history. If she was made in sims 3 her traits would be rebellious, brave, good, ambitious, and friendly. Her favorite color would be orange, fave music would be rock music and shonen anime openings, fave food would be sushi and anything spicy in general. Early years Blaze was born one million years ago, in the Great Earth Empire. The Great Earth empire spanned most of Earth and had its capital around the present day border of Ukraine with Russia. Although Blaze was born further north, around present-day Belarus. The GEE was very hyper-technological. Blaze's biological dad was an house-husband and her biological mom a knight and guard to an important politician. (You see, it was a matriarchal culture) When Blaze was six months old, Blaze's biological parents had to give her to a scientific cult where she gets grafted with flame fruit genes. A few weeks later, Blaze was returned to her biological family but mantained ties with the cult. Life in the present When Blaze was five years old, a war erupted with a now-extinct alien species from a now-destroyed planet, killing Blaze's biological parents. The scientific cult called her and the other Children of the Flame to be human batteries for living robots to fight in the war. The aliens destroyed Blaze's robot, but her capsule flew away, into a river, and then into the sea, getting buried deep underwater. Around a million years later, an young scientist named Boyd Wainwright finds the capsule during an archeology trip. He studies it and opens it, discovering with surprise that a living child is inside it. Is it so that Blaze imprints on Boyd and gets adopted by him and Susan. When Blaze is six, Boyd and Susan have their own biological daughter, Blair. Yes, it was Blaze who planted the flame fruits on the Wainwright's frontyard. As a kid Blaze visited the supernatural hangout and the fire station a lot. Blaze's best friend as a kid was Eleonora Goth (daughter of Gunther and Lolita) who was right inbetween Blaze and Blair's ages. So the two of them also visited the Goth Manor and the cemetery a lot. As a teen she started dating Amir Glazov, an exchange student from Azerbaijan who was 1\4 genie. Eleonora also wanted to date him but instead she got with Fakir Ulye, a werecat of Kalash descent whose family moved from Pakistan to Sunset Valley when he was 13. Blaze and Amir moved to France, where they married each other and own a car parts shop. Eleonora and Fakir instead moved to Midnight Hollow where Eleonora is a policewoman and Fakir dyes rats for a living. Now, Blaze is 31, Amir is 32, they have an 1 year old son named Fyrion. Eventually, when Blaze is 35 and Amir is 36, they will have another daughter, named Bloom. Eleonora is 28, Fakir is 29, they aren't married yet but they are hospiting a 12 year old rebel girl from Thailand named Anuna Vaduraphratong. They marry each other when Eleonora is 30 and Fakir 31. When Eleonora is 31 and Fakir 32, they have a son named Blake. Blair is currently 25. Boyd and Susan are currently 56. Erriol Wainwright (Boyd and Susan's son) is currently 6. They all live in Sunset Valley. Blair is dating Ayana Yuki who is 24. When Blair is 31 and Ayana is 30, they have a daughter named Anela. Boyd is a biologist, Susan an inventor, Blair a policewoman, Ayana a graffiti artist and Fortnite youtuber. Blake Goth and Bloom Glazov eventually marry each other too. This is when Blake is 31 and Bloom 30. Eleonora (Blake's mom) is then 62, Fakir (Blake's dad) 63, Blaze (Bloom's mom) 65, Amir (Bloom's dad) 66, Blair (Bloom's aunt) 59, Ayana (Bloom's aunt) 58, Anela (Bloom's cousin) 28, Boyd and Susan (Bloom's grandparents) 90, Erriol (Bloom's uncle) 40, Fyrion (Bloom's brother) 35, Anuna (Blake's foster sister) 46. Trivia When Blaze was born, present-day human races did'nt exist. Humans spread far and wide, invented technology, and united the world into one nation and race of mixed-subspecies brown Cromagnoids before distinct human races could evolve. It was the war with the aliens who brought the civilization back to the Stone Age. Blaze's name in her civilization is B'lzusz'ku. This name does'nt have a literal meaning in her civilization's language, but it has a figurative meaning: "the one that burns the night". She was named Blaze because it kinda sounds like B'lzusz'ku and because she has fire powers. During the war with the aliens, Blaze only knew her civilization's language. She was taught Simnation English at school, and then selftaught herself European French and Azeri at home with help from some lab equipment. Category:Wainwright family